favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2
Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2 (Dokkin◇魔法つかいプリキュア！Part2 Dokkin♢Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Part2?) is the second opening theme for Maho Girls Pretty Cure!, sung by Rie Kitagawa. The song will replace Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! as the opening theme in episode 22 on July 3rd, 2016. Info *Singer:Rie Kitagawa *Writer:Mori Yukinojo *Composer:Aiko Okumura *Arranger:Hiroshi Nakamura *Time:1:30 (TV Size), (Full) *First Appearance:Dokkin◇Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part2/Magic Âla・Thanks Single Lyrics TV Size Japanese “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin ワクワクもんの宝島 （ワンダーランド） ソレ行け！何人？３人！ いれば昨日の　限界越えるよ 謎の宝石（ジュエリー）色彩を変えて 果てなく続くファンタジー 繋いだ手は　夢の翼 虹の彼方　目指すの なにソレ？曖昧キャラ 甘え上手　時々ヤンチャ ヤレ時ゃマジ！妙に強い ギャップが魅力 魔法は・・・超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ Romaji “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Wakuwaku mon no wandārando Sore ike! Nan'nin? San'nin! Ireba kinō no genkai koeru yo Nazo no juerī iro wo kaete Hatenaku tsudzuku fantajī Tsunaida te wa yume no tsubasa Niji no kanata mezasu no Nani sore? Aimai kyara Amae jōzu tokidoki yancha Yare tokya maji! Myō ni tsuyoi Gyappu ga miryoku Mahō wa・・・chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! English "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! Thumping thumping♢pitter patter Happy happy♢love love Extreme excitement! I'm so sorry! That it is over now "Magic" shall never be known as "troublesome" Even though I'm down I shall strike a pose Maho Girls Pretty Cure! The world goes Dokkin-Dokkin This wonderland is so exciting Get this! There are people? Three girls! I'm already at my limit which is more than yesterday By changing the color of the mysterious jewel I hate how I can't follow my fantasy Has we hold our hand tightly on these wings of dream We aim to fly over that rainbow What is that? Ambiguous chara Sometimes being good at being mischievous You have got to be kidding! She is so strong That gap is so charming Magic is・・・super duper fun! I'm sure a cat would meow that as well! You know I shall wink at my fellow partners♢Let's Maho Girls Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkle sparkle♢lovely lovely Who? Who? Transforming! Full Version Japanese “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin ワクワクもんの宝島 （ワンダーランド） ソレ行け！何人？３人！ いれば昨日の　限界越えるよ 謎の宝石（ジュエリー）色彩を変えて 果てなく続くファンタジー 繋いだ手は　夢の翼 虹の彼方　目指すの なにソレ？曖昧キャラ 甘え上手　時々ヤンチャ ヤレ時ゃマジ！妙に強い ギャップが魅力 魔法は・・・超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ ピンチもDancin'-Dancin' オシャレに乗り越えちゃえ みんなで　前進☆安心 足りないものは　誰かが持ってる 幸福(しあわせ)　胸に抱きしめたら 夜もまぶしい太陽 浮かびあがる　魔法陣で 追っ払うの　涙を 平気よ！　もしかいつか 離れ離れなる日が来ても 輝いてる　繋がってる 心はいつも ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 人はね…みんな違う 愛し方や　痛みも違う その違いが“素敵”だって 今なら言える 魔法は…超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ Romaji “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Wakuwaku mon no wandārando Sore ike! Nan'nin? San'nin! Ireba kinō no genkai koeru yo Nazo no juerī iro wo kaete Hatenaku tsudzuku fantajī Tsunaida te wa yume no tsubasa Niji no kanata mezasu no Nani sore? Aimai kyara Amae jōzu tokidoki yancha Yare tokya maji! Myō ni tsuyoi Gyappu ga miryoku Mahō wa・・・chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Pinchi mo Dancin'-Dancing Oshare ni norikoechae Min'na de zenshin☆anshin Tarinaimono wa dareka ga motteru Shiawase mune ni dakishimetara Yoru mo mabushī taiyō Ukabi agaru mahōjin de Opparau no namida wo Heiki yo! Moshika itsuka Hanarebanare naru hi ga kite mo 'Kagayaiteru tsunagatteru'' Kokoro wa itsumo' ''Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Hito wa ne...min'na chigau Aishi kata ya itami mo chigau Sono chigai ga “suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Mahō wa...chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! English "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! Thumping thumping♢pitter patter Happy happy♢love love Extreme excitement! I'm so sorry! That it is over now "Magic" shall never be known as "troublesome" Even though I'm down I shall strike a pose Maho Girls Pretty Cure! The world goes Dokkin-Dokkin This wonderland is so exciting Get this! There are people? Three girls! I'm already at my limit which is more than yesterday By changing the color of the mysterious jewel I hate how I can't follow my fantasy Has we hold our hand tightly on these wings of dream We aim to fly over that rainbow What is that? Ambiguous chara Sometimes being good at being mischievous You have got to be kidding! She is so strong That gap is so charming Magic is・・・super duper fun! I'm sure a cat would meow that as well! You know I shall wink at my fellow partners♢Let's Maho Girls Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! When we're in a pinch we're Dancin' Let's get over how fashionable we are Walking with you guys☆peacefully I have to grab someone to go all out with today After embracing these happy feelings to my chest The night becomes so bright like the shining sun Together our magic floats high up in the sky As our crystal clear tears burst It's alright! Maybe someday we can Have some days we are separated for a while Hand in hand we will shine brightly together Our hearts will always connect I'm sorry! That wasn't really magic Maybe it was just a little spell of bad luck But it won't get me down, so let's strike a pose Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Every person...is quite different Love and pain are all different styles, you know The difference is that "saying I'm lovely" is What should be said now Magic is...so totally fun! If a cat could talk it would say it’s "purr-fect"! And with just a wink♢we're already friends Maho Girls Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" Just say it and you'll see it all go Topsy turvy, upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkle sparkle♢lovely lovely Who's that? Who's that? Let's transform! Characters Appearance *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Ha/Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice *Mofurun *Magic Crystal *Kana Katsuki *Yokubal (Don Yokubal in episode 27 onward) *Calico Cat Trivia *This is the third opening to appear in the second half of the show after Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~ and La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~. *Whereas the first version of the song was saying "if a dog could talk", this version says "if a cat could talk". *The Calico Cat seen in the opening is the same cat from the first episode. *The scene where Mofurun is turned bigger by is seen during Kotoha's fantasy in episode 47. *This is the last opening sung by Rie Kitagawa before being replaced by Yuri Komagata in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Opening Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Song Category:Music Category:Track Category:Opening Category:Song